A tarp (e.g., a tarpaulin sheet or cover) can be used to cover a trailer used to haul loose materials, such as dirt, sand, gravel, and so forth. For example, a tarp can be used to cover a trailer and prevent or reduce quantities of loose material from being blown and/or scattered from the trailer.